A Mother's Concern
by LycoX
Summary: A mother's concern for her son leads to changes happening.


**A Mother's Concern**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was inspired by a post on Tumblr involving some headcanon about Lucas' mom. So this will be AU somewhat regarding some dialogue of Eric's during Semi-Formal and the whole transfer thing on Lucas' part.**

* * *

Rachel Friar, formerly McGuire, had become highly concerned over her son Lucas' actions over the past few years. He had clearly developed an anger problem thanks to the relationship that he has with his father and itwas always coming out in unpleasant ways. She'd been witness to more than one ugly screaming match between her husband and their son and it always broke her heart. His getting expelled from the school nearly a year ago had been one of the biggest problems to hit and the boy he'd put in the hospital was still slowly recovering from the beat down Lucas had given him after the boy had gone after Isaiah, Dylan, and Asher. Something Lucas had not taken well at all. He'd been grounded for months after that and his father could barely look him in the eye due to how disappointed he was in him for what he did. Even though she knew a part of him was proud for standing up for his friends but he had expressed a wish that he had done it in a far better way.

It wasn't until she got to talking with Topanga about the situation that an idea came into her head that she thought might be able to help her son out. A fresh start could be a very good thing for her boy and if she could convince her husband then it'd be all set. It took a few weeks before she was finally able to convince her husband to do this until her determination finally won out and he agreed to the idea and hoped it would work out. Though he pointed out that thanks to his job, he wouldn't be able to come live with the two unless something changed in that area. It was something she could accept however and they planned out things that would help keep their marriage alive. Lucas had definitely not been happy about the move but the change for a new start did have his interest.

Once settling into their new home in New York City, Rachel quickly set out to enroll her son at the John Quincy Adams Middle School where her good friend Cory Matthews taught. Something that had been a surprise but also something that should have been expected considering how much of an effect Mr. Feeny had on the teacher's life. It was also highly ironic he wound up teaching his own daughter too! And as time passed, the move would turn out to be a good thing after all. Maya Hart would be the first one of Lucas' new friends that she would meet interestingly enough and the young blonde honestly reminded her of Shawn. The way the girl and her son interacted was something to behold too and it was clear that if it wasn't for Riley, Maya likely would have been a lot like Lucas back in Texas. Meeting Riley had been a pretty interesting experience as well for the red headed mother.

And it was clear in Rachel's view that her son was clearly Riley Matthews' Prince Charming, or quite possibly the Topanga to her Cory. The Prince Charming bit was something Lucas had seem to run with too with the whole Mr. Perfect thing he was doing even if it wasn't really and truly him. But she honestly didn't think lightning would strike twice with something like that and it was also clear that both Riley and Maya each represented something different for her boy. Rachel couldn't help but wonder when things would come crashing down around the three as she had the feeling Maya knew full well there was more to Lucas then what he was showing and its why she liked to try and annoy him in the way she did. She felt that maybe Maya would be able to handle the side of himself that he'd been trying to put to bed but wasn't too sure about Riley thanks to the Riley Committee Maya and Farkle formed to protect her innocence.

Only time would tell how that would go however, even with the small look into his life the girls and Farkle had gotten once Isaiah had shown up during their 8th grade year at the middle school. Isaiah's arrival had seemingly brought out the part of her son that he'd been trying to bury and while she was worried at first that it might make him revert to how he was before moving, it had yet to happen but she could tell the two sides of himself were starting to tear him apart. Not to mention the obvious feelings he was starting to show more and more of towards Maya even if he wasn't even aware of it yet. The trip to Texas for the Bull riding event only furthered things and Rachel had definitely not been happy about his riding Tombstone The Bull! The mother had to admit though it was cute to see her son and the Blonde Beauty as she'd over heard him describing Maya as to Isaiah explore things between the two of them.

The fact he came home with a big smile on his face with Smoothies all over his head was pretty darn telling too! New Years would put a hold on their thing thanks to Farkle Minkus' blabbing and boy was her son none too pleased since it led to all sorts of confusion for awhile and things certainly didn't help that her boy wasn't really getting much of a say in anything as the two best friends made decisions about what to do. Though she knew Lucas got why Maya was pretty much backing out again due to Riley's feelings but still hating it. Rachel wasn't sure what the future held for her son and his friends, but she hoped it would be a great one like it was for her and her friends. But never the less, coming to New York had truly been a good thing.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys will have enjoyed this AU!**


End file.
